


再见

by semi_fortuneteller



Category: al - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semi_fortuneteller/pseuds/semi_fortuneteller





	再见

马龙和张继科第一次相遇是在西南联大简陋的牌子底下。马龙戴着顶缎子的洋礼帽，手里的皮箱包着铜角，而张继科一身洗得有些发白的布衣裳，手里的烤红薯啃了一半。  
西南联大本就是几个学校被迫无奈抱团取暖的产物，条件艰苦自不必说。宿舍都是冬冷夏热的去处，四十个人挤在上下两层木板上，鼾声和木板被碾压发出的声响，让本就怕黑的马小少爷没法合眼。  
身边木板突然发出一声巨响，马少爷给下了一跳，猛然坐起来后背重重撞在墙上，才发觉面前这张脸是报道那天遇到的小子，好像是叫张继科。  
张继科睡眼朦胧地问他为什么还不睡，翻来覆去吵得他头疼。马龙挺不好意思，半张脸蒙在被子里支支吾吾地说被子薄了冻得睡不着。  
张继科好像是睡迷糊了，忘记了昆明那个时候尚暖着，掀开被子就钻了进去，没一会儿就贴着马龙又睡过去了。马龙僵着不敢动，虽说不习惯和另一个人同床共枕，但是黑暗好像也没那么可怕了，不知道什么时候也睡着了。  
后来马龙那一方窄窄的铺位就成了张继科的常驻地，他非说马龙的被子更软和些。  
冬天到了，很多学生只有一条单裤，张继科也不例外。这时候他就更有理由往马龙那儿挤了，两个人用被子裹着腿一起看书。木板的缝隙里有冷风钻进来，棉被也挡不住，但两个年轻人的心是火热的。  
到了夏天，宿舍里就像个蒸笼，这时候管你是大户人家的少爷还是平民家的穷小子，都是一水儿的背心短裤。学生们把脚伸到床板底下，脚贴着见不到光的泥土。张继科总爱用脚去够马龙的，马龙轻推一下他埋怨热，却没有把脚挪开。阴暗床板底下，依然有小芽儿顶破泥土，轻柔地抚过年轻人滚烫的脚背。  
下雨的时候是最恼人的，教室简陋的铁皮屋顶被雨点儿奏出了盛大的乐章，老师就倒了霉，只能挥挥手让大家自习。张继科看着马龙认真而专注的侧脸，感觉心里也有什么像这场暴雨一样，要狠狠地击打胸腔，要迸溅出来才罢休。在雨声的掩护下，他说，张继科爱马龙。马龙听见了身边的响动，抬起头疑惑得看他一眼。他像魔怔了一样，机械的重复看了一遍，张继科爱马龙。马龙蹙起疏淡的眉毛，摇摇头，又重新低下头去。  
张继科也学他摇摇头，重新翻开书本，却不知身后那个成绩名列前茅的人握着铅笔在草纸上涂了又涂，一个极简单的公式怎么都算不对。  
课余的时候，两个人会窝在一块看从教授那儿要来的报纸，再争个不休。战火纷飞的年代，没有一块土地幸免于难，但是好像只要这两个人坐在一起，就是一方净土。  
毕业以后，马龙被家人安排出国留学，张继科留下来做做研究，也教书。其实分离的时候并没有多少伤感，张继科对马龙讲，你先去，我随后就来。马龙信他。  
后来张继科真的去了国外，他俩还是在一所大学，不过马龙成了他的学长。马龙笑嘻嘻地说自己身为学长，要照顾学弟，拉着张继科四处吃喝玩乐。其实张继科心里明白，马龙是看他生活拮据，心疼他打工辛苦，又晓得他骨子里那一股倔强的骄傲。马龙也许知道他明白，也许不知道，不过他俩都不言明，也就无所谓了。这是他俩一贯的默契。  
第二年张继科凭借优异的成绩申请了奖学金，日子就好过多了。他们俩有时候去戏院看一场戏，有时候仅仅是在河边散步，有的时候又为一篇论文争得面红耳赤。  
每次张继科回想起那段时光，仿佛回忆起一个美妙的梦境。  
局势稳定以后，张继科迫不及待地买了回国的船票。马龙也是，只不过他的船票比张继科的晚了一些。马龙的家人已经搬到了美国，他要回国还要处理一些事情。  
张继科站在码头上和马龙挥手告别，约定再见后一起在北京的小巷子里好好涮一顿火锅。接到马龙的船被拦截的消息时，张继科才知道，他们的自信有多虚无缥缈。  
张继科以为马龙的归期不过要晚一点儿，漂洋过海来的却不是他的心上人，而是托人带来的一张信纸。美国直接回国的船停了，而马龙被家人留在了美国。张继科一个人坐在涮羊肉的馆子里，吃掉了一整锅平日里总嫌腻的肉。原来，他们能够在一起，也不过是上天的恩赐。  
第二天，张继科加入了一个研发项目，由于涉及机密，他几乎整个人也被包裹进了这个机密里。许多以前的朋友都找不到张继科，包括马龙。  
日复一日单调的研究和拼命式的攻关让张继科几乎以为自己忘记了马龙，但是在学术期刊上看见马龙的名字和那一张模糊的照片后，他几乎是立马就笑了。  
真幼稚啊我。  
功夫不负有心人，研究终于取得了阶段性的成功，震惊世界。作为学术带头人的张继科，在一次会面上见到了作为访问学者的马龙。  
两个老朋友终于面对面坐在火锅店里，赴一场迟到多年的约。张继科人比马龙印象中黑瘦了，也沉默了，而马龙褪去了少年的稚嫩，架着金丝眼镜俨然一个风度翩翩的绅士。  
张继科不太说话，他有太多不能说，他就听马龙说。马龙说他在美国加入了一位大师的研究所，讲他娶了一个美丽的妻子，讲他回去以后就可以见他等了九个月的小宝贝了。  
马龙走的那一天，张继科去送马龙。张继科递给马龙一张报纸，报纸整齐地折成一小块，表面正好是他俩在礼堂里握手的照片。  
张继科说，我们之前有约定，要把名字一同登在最顶级的科学杂志上。但是我现在，不能留名，这个就算凑合吧。  
张继科还说，我们之前说，要努力挣得幸福圆满的生活，现在你已经达到目标了，我一定会赶上你的。  
张继科最后说，马龙，再见。


End file.
